A new you
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Roxy is Sam's twin sister, she has been in Juvie over 10 times and is a bad ass/country girl, how will she fit in to ND when forced to move to Lima from living with her aunt and uncle in New York? T to be safe!
1. Roxy's arrival

A new you

Chapter 1: Roxy's arrival

**A/N: This is a tribute to Fighter23!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

Sam was in his bedroom with Finn, Mike and Artie, the four of them were playing Halo on Sam's Xbox 360, Sam was obviously winning, when he heard foot steps coming up the stairs, he paused the game and stood up off the bed, then he saw a familier face peak around the door frame.

"Roxy?" asked Sam just as his twin sister practically pounced on top of him, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Sammy!" said Roxy as she hugged her twin brother tight before Sam pushed her off of him and sat up quickly.

"What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again!" said Sam as Roxy smiled at him, Roxy had been living in New York with their aunt Janet and uncle Andy when their parents had died in a car accident when taking Roxy to her singing lesson (Roxy was in the car at the time) until she had been sent to Juvie 15 times and they couldn't deal with it, so they kicked her out and put her on a flight to Lima, Ohio to live with her two brothers and older sister but Heather was at college in Nashville.

They talked for hours and hours until Callum arrived home from his shift at the hospital and the three siblings settled down to watching _Grey's Anatomy _on TV while Finn, Mike and Artie went home.

There was one secret that Roxy hadn't told her brothers.


	2. First day

A new you

Chapter 2: First day 

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

It was Roxy's first day at WMHS and boy was she nervous! After being in New York for almost 4 years, she had to get used to being a small town instead of a big city again and she did see a posotive side to being at the same school as her twin, despite the fact that they could be at each other's throats all the time at school! There was the Glee club and Sam was a member of it.

So after their Geography class, Sam and Roxy walked to the choir room together, which confused Will and the others because they hadn't seen this new girl before.

Quinn was the first to speak.

"Sam, who is this?" asked Quinn as she eyed Roxy suspiciously.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Roxy, my twin sister" said Sam as Roxy smiled at her twin's friends.

"Hi" said Roxy, smiling.

"Would you like to audition?" asked Will as Roxy looked nevously at Sam, who smiled sympathetically.

"Come on sis, you're gonna have to start singing again sooner or later, I'll back you up" said Sam as he went over to the guitar stand and picked his guitar up.

"Promise?" asked Roxy as Sam chuckled.

"Promise!" said Sam as he started to play the tune of 'Love story' by Taylor Swift on his guitar just as Roxy started to sing.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

The whole choir room errupted into insane applause when Roxy belted out the last note and Sam strummed the last note out on his guitar, resulting to both of the twins hugging each other tighter than before.

"Wow, welcome to the Glee club!" said Will as he watched the twins pull out of their embrace and sit down in two spare seats next to Finn and Rachel.

The rest of rehearsal was full of jokes and laughter until the bell went and everyone headed home for the evening.


	3. The tattoo

A new you

Chapter 3: The tattoo

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

Ever since Roxy had joined the New Directions, things had been different, Santana and Rachel had stopped arguing and had become friends, Will was more relaxed about things and the twins... They had been laughing and sharing things about their lives so far, Sam was really interested in what Roxy had been up to while she was living with their aunt and uncle in New York.

"Sam, there's something I haven't told you or Callum or Heather yet" said Roxy as she turned to face her twin brother, who looked back at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Sam as his twin sister took a deep breath and came out with what she had to say.

"I got a tattoo" Roxy breathed out quickly as Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Please tell me you didn't" said Sam, hoping that his twin was joking, Roxy just nodded her head to confirm.

"I did" said Roxy as she lifted the bit of her tank top that was covering her shoulder to show Sam her tattoo.

"Aw sis!" said Sam when he saw his parents' names tattooed on his sister's body.

"I've got three more" said Roxy as Sam's smile faultered a little before he smirked.

"Callum's gonna hit the roof!" said Sam, smrking at his twin sister.

"I'm dreading that bit!" said Roxy before she and her twin brother started spluttering with laughter.

After they both stopped laughing, Roxy felt the urge to tell Sam about Juvie.

She had to tell him, he was her twin brother!

"Sam, I was in Juvie 15 times" said Roxy as her twin brother's eyes widened.

"WHAT? How the hell did you end up in Juvie 15 times?" asked Sam as he looked at Roxy with wide eyes.

"I vandalised, I stole and I got into fights" said Roxy as tears brimmed in her eyes and then she stood up and ran out of the choir room, Sam stood up and ran after his twin sister, leaving everyone else confused and wondering what was going on.


	4. Diary

A new you

Chapter 4: Diary

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit short because this is Roxy's diary entry!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do, ever since mom and dad died it's been crazy. First I was split up from my twin brother and sent to live in New York with our aunt and uncle while he lived with our older brother, Callum and then I ended up in Juvie 15 times and they kicked me out._

_I joined the New Directions, they're the show choir at Mckinley, my new school and I sort of like it!_

_I'll write again soon,_

_Roxy :)_


	5. All is revealed

A new you

Chapter 5: All is revealed

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

Two weeks later, The New Directions were gathered in the auditorium for rehearsal, today were the auditions for the solos, all the girls, except Roxy, were going to compete for the solo and Rachel was determined to get it. Will was sat at the director's desk, Santana was the first to start singing, she was singing 'Back to black' by Amy Whinehouse.

He left no time to regret, kept his dick wet With his same old safe bet Me and my head high and my tears dry Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew so far removedFrom all that we went throughAnd I tread a troubled track, my odds are stacked I'll go back to black  
We only said goodbye with wordsI died a hundred timesYou go back to herAnd I go back to, I go back to us  
I love you much, it's not enough You love blow and I love puff And life is like a pipe And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside  
We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her When I go back to  
We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to  
Black, black, black, black Black, black, black I go back toI go back to  
We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to  
We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to black  
Next up was Rachel, she was singing 'For Good' from Wicked.

I'm limited Just look at me - I'm limited And just look at you You can do all I couldn't do, So now it's up to you For both of us - now it's up to you... I've heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today Because I knew you... Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sunLike a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew youI have been changed for good It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me Is made from what I learned from you You'll be with me Like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend... Like a ship blown from its mooring From: By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybirdIn a distant wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you Because I knew you I have been changed for good And just to clear the air I ask forgivenessFor the things I've done you blame me for But then, I guess we knowThere's blame to share And none of it seems to matter anymore Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sunLike a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood Who can say if I've been Changed for the better? I do believe I have been Changed for the better And because I knew you... Because I knew you... Because I knew you...I have been changed for good... Next up was Quinn, she was going to sing '21st century girl' by Willow Smith.

Give me an inch I promise I'll take a mile Danger is beauty I'll face it with a smile  
I'm on a mission With no restrictions Don't second guess myself I'm born to be wild  
I'm the type of chick That likes to rock the beat I like to rock the beat I like to rock, to rock the beat  
21st century girl, I do what I like 21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride 21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up Just live it up  
21st century girl, a beautiful life 21st century girl, us walking side by side 21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up Just live it up  
Step on the brakes, then I'ma step on the gasI am a rebel, but I do it with classI set the boundaries, the rules don't own me I'm living life on the edge, I choose my path  
I'm the type of chick That likes to rock the beatI like to rock the beat I like to rock, to rock the beat  
I'm the kind of chick That knocks you off your feet That knocks you off your feet That knocks you off, off your feet  
21st century girl, I do what I like 21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride 21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it upJust live it up  
21st century girl, a beautiful life 21st century girl, us walking side by side 21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it upJust live it up  
I feel like I can take over the world If only I get my dreams out Pull gold from my soul, pull diamonds from my heart It's that new girl thinking and this song is just the start  
21st century girl, I do what I like 21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride 21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up Just live it up  
21st century girl, a beautiful life 21st century girl, us walking side by side 21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up Just live it up, yeah  
21st century girl

I'm a 21st century girl

I'm a 21st century girl

I 'm a 21st century girl  
And last but not least, it was tina's turn and she was singing 'Born this way' by Lady GaGa.

It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M Just put your paws

up 'Cause you were born this way, baby My mama told me when I was

young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick

on In the glass of her boudoir There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who

you are She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe So hold your head up,

girl and you you'll go far Listen to me when I say I'm beautiful in my

way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was

born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and

you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, born this

way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I

was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this

way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way Don't be a drag,

just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be

a queen Don't be Give yourself prudence and love your

friends Subway kid, rejoice of truth In the religion of the insecure I

must be myself, respect my youth A different lover is not a

sin Believe capital H-I-M I love my life, I love this record and Mi

amore vole fe yah I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no

mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't

hide yourself in regret, Just love

yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this

way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I

was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this

way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way Don't be drag,

just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white,

beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient Whether life's

disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself

today 'Cause baby, you were born this way No matter gay, straight or

bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born

to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm

on the right track, baby I was born to be brave I'm beautiful in my

way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was

born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and

you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way,

yeah Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this

way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way I was born this way,

hey I was born this way, hey I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this

way, hey I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I'm on

the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

After Tina stopped singing, the whole auditorium burst into applause when everyone noticed that Roxy had tears in her eyes, so Santana decided to make a sarcastic comment about it.

"Why the hell are you weeping like a toddler, Blondie?" asked Santana as Sam glared at her.

"Why are you such a bitch, Santana?" asked Roxy as everyone shot their heads in her direction.

"Excuse me?" asked Santana, sounding upset.

"No seriously, why are you such a bitch? Why?" Tears started to fall down Roxy's cheeks at that point as she thought of her mom and dad.

"Just stop it. You do this to get attention and for people to feel bad for you. Well guess what? Kurt's mom is dead and Finn's dad is dead and you don't hear them weeping about it. And Puckerman has been to juvie too! Stop it already with the act" Roxy burst into tears and Sam threw his arm around her and held his twin sister as she cried into his shirt.

"It's all my fault, Sam!" Roxy wept as her brother tightened his grip on her.

"Sis, it's not your fault! Just because you were in the car with them it doesn't mean that it was your fault" said Sam as Rachel shot a confused look in his direction, two minutes later, Roxy stood up and ran out of the auditorium, Sam guessed what was going to happen next.

"What does she mean her fault?"

"What happened?"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Let me start from the beginning, when Roxy and I were little, we lived on a farm in Nashville with our parents, our brother and sister were in college, when we were 12, mom and dad were driving Roxy to her singing lesson, they got in a fatal accident and Roxy got out with a broken arm and bruises, our parents weren't so lucky, they died upon impact, I wasn't in the car at the time but Roxy saw them die and we were split up. I lived with our older brother Callum while she went to live with our aunt Janet and uncle Andy in New York, she blames herself for it and that's why she didn't sing until she joined Glee club" Sam explained as Finn stared at him in shock.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" asked Finn as he sat down next to Sam.

"It's not easy talking about things like that Finn! On that note, I better go check on Roxy" said Sam as he stood up and ran out of the auditorium to try to find his twin sister.


	6. Don't stop believin'

A new you

Chapter 6: Don't stop believin'

**A/N: Hey Guys, this chapter is about Sam and Roxy singing 'Don't stop believing' by journey as a duet!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

A week later, Will walked into the choir room for rehearsal when he saw Roxy's hand fly up into the air.

"Yes Roxy?" asked Will as Roxy smiled at him.

"Mr Schue, Sam and I have been rehearsing a number at home that we'd like to suggest for Sectionals" said Roxy as Will smiled back at her enthusiastically.

"Go ahead, you two!" said Will as Roxy stood up and turned to her twin, holding a hand out.

"Ready twin 2?" asked Roxy as Sam snorted with laughter and took her hand and stood up to join his sister at the front of the choir room while Will sat down in one of the empty seats.

"I'm ready twin 1" said Sam as Finn barked out a laugh just as the music started.

Sam: Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Roxy: A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

Both: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Roxy: Working hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill

Both: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

After they stopped singing, Sam and Roxy hugged each other as a round of applause went around the whole choir room, they both sat down with big smiles on their faces and started to laugh when Rachel glared at them because of how good they sounded together.

"We are so going to Nationals with those two" Puck whispered to Mike, who nodded in agreement.


	7. Pictures

A new you

Chapter 7: Pictures

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

A few hours later it was free period, Sam and Roxy were sat in the choir room, quietly looking through the pictures of their parents and all of the family holidays they used to go on in the past before the accident happened.

Finn and Quinn walked into the choir room five minutes later and sat down in the seats next to the twins, hoping to see what they were looking at.

"Oh! This one's my favorite" said Roxy as she picked out a picture of her and Sam at the amusement park, Sam had chocolate ice cream all over his mouth and Roxy had pits of candyfloss in her light blonde hair.

"Nah, this one's my favorite!" said Sam as he picked up a picture of him, Roxy, Callum and Heather when they went on holiday to London, all four of them were standing in front of Big Ben and they were wearing all sorts of British clothing and merchandise, especially Callum, who was wearing a goofy union jack flag hat and Heather, who was wearing a pair of union jack sunglasses and they were all grinning like idiots.

"Good times" said Roxy, remembering the spectaculer holiday when Quinn and Finn made their presence known.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Finn, making Sam jump.

"Finn!" said Sam as he and Roxy glanced at each other quickly before Roxy answered Finn's question.

"We're looking at pictures, although we can't agree on which one is the best!" said Roxy as she passed the two pictures they had been previously looking at.

"I kinda like the picture of you two at the amusement park" said Finn as he handed the pictures back to Roxy just as Roxy smirked at her brother.

"I win!" said Roxy, smirking as her twin brother rolled his eyes at her.

An hour later, the bell rang through the corridoors of Mckinley High, signalling the end of free period and the beginning of the last period of the day.


	8. Dusty

A new you

Chapter 8: Dusty

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

Three days later, Sam, Roxy and the other members of the New Directions were in the cafeteria, it was lunchtime and the group were laughing and joking when Sam pointed something out about one of Roxy's tattoos.

"You just had to put Samuel on your tattoo, didn't you? You just had to use my real name!" said Sam as Roxy barked out a laugh at his whining.

"You're just lucky I didn't put Dusty!" said Roxy as Brittany looked up from her tray of food to look at her.

"What's wrong with the name Dusty, my cousin's named Dustin, so I call him Dusty" said Brittany as Roxy shot a devilish glance in her twin's direction before opening her mouth to explain.

"Well..." Roxy started before being cut of by Sam.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Sam as he turned his eyes on his twin sister.

"Oh I would, dear brother, I would" said Roxy before turning back to the others.

"Go on" said Puck, getting even more interested by the minute.

"Well, when Sam and I were 4 years old, we lived on a farm and when we were playing basketball, I threw the ball to Sam but when he tried to catch it, he tripped over a watermelon and landed in the dirt and I've called him Dusty ever since" said Roxy as Sam groaned and rolled his eyes at her when everyone started laughing.


	9. Happy birthday!

A new you

Chapter 9: Happy birthday!

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

Today was Sam and Roxy's birthday and when they got to the choir room, they were really excited and Finn and the others hadn't failed to miss it.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Finn as Roxy squealed loudly with excitement and Sam had to put his fingers in his ears to block her out.

"It's our birthday!" Roxy squealed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ow!" said Sam when Roxy finally stopped squealing.

"Sorry bro!" said Roxy as she looked at her twin.

"It's alright, sis" said Sam as he beamed at his sister.

"How old are you guys now?" asked Quinn, getting excited for the twins.

"16!" said Roxy as she turned to Sam. "Sam, do you have the invitations?"

"What invitations?" asked Will as Sam took a pile of invitations out of his bag and started to hand them out.

"They're invitations for our birthday party tonight" said Sam as he handed an invitation to Will and then did all the boys while Roxy did all the girls.

"This is so cool!" said Santana as Roxy was about to hand her an invitation but snatched it away in a teasing manner.

"Twin 2, should we bother inviting Satan?" asked Roxy, grinning as Santana glared at her.

"Go on, as long as she doesn't mess up our party" said Sam before barking out a laugh when Santana glared at him too.

That night, the twins' birthday party was a great success so far, there was a MASSIVE pile of presents on the table in the center of the room and everyone seemed to be having a good time when it was time for Sam and Roxy to blow out the candles on the cake and everyone sang the 'Happy birthday' song to them.

Soon, it was time for the guests to go home.


	10. Heather's return part 1

A new you

Chapter 10: Heather's return part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's twin sister, Roxy and his older brother and sister, Callum and Heather!**

It had been two weeks, Roxy and Sam were in their living room with Mike, Rachel, Finn and Quinn when a girl who looked kind of familier walked through the front door, it turned out to be their big sister, Heather.

"Hey kids!" said Heather as Sam and Roxy looked at her and she crushed them in a hug.

"Hi Heather!" said Callum as he hugged his sister.

After a while, everyone in the house found themselves singing along to 'One way or another' by One Direction.

Callum: One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha

Sam: One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

Mike: I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

Rachel: LET'S GO

Roxy: One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha, I'll meetcha

Finn: And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

(One, two, three, four)

All: Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

C'mon

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

Quinn: One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I wanna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another

Yeah, life was S-W-E-E-T in the Evans Household.


End file.
